A Slytherin's Story
by gadurel198
Summary: Lillia finds a store and explores it. She finds a Hogwarts letter and looks at it. The letter takes her to London and on a new life. Lillia is going to change some things at Hogwarts. No pairing yet.
1. Prologue

**So I thought of this so suddenly and I was like I just have to write this. An insert OC but I will not be one of those OC's that try to get in the middle of the Golden Trio nor will my OC go on their adventure. There will be Dumbledore bashing with some slight Weasley, depending on the red head, and Granger bashing. I have no pairings planned and am not sure with if I am going to be going with canon or not. **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Prologue:

I was walking around this shopping place when a shop caught my eyes. I went to it and noticed it was an old store. I walked inside and immediately noticed the book section. I went that way and started looking.

Nothing caught my eye there so I went to explore the rest of the store. That's when I found something. I went closer to get a good look at it. A copy of a Hogwarts letter. It has the Hogwarts crest facing up so I am unable to see the name and address, which will no doubt have _Harry Potter Cupboard under the Stairs_ written on it. I pick up the letter and before I can examine it I feel my naval get pulled and then I get immersed in darkness.

**I know it's short. I wasn't planning on it being this short but this is how it worked out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Like I said in the prologue I randomly got the idea for this OC and I hope you all enjoy it. If you happen to read my other Harry Potter fic just know that I am going to aim for this one to be lighter than this but not a light OC, my OC will either be dark or at least gray. Enjoy…**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"talking"

_Letters/book passages_

'_thinking'_

Chapter 1

I woke up gasping for air. I look around to see that I am no longer in the shop. I get up and look around to see if I recognize anything. It takes a few minutes before I do recognize anything. When I see it I rub my eyes and pinch myself to make sure I'm seeing the right thing.

I see a pub that has the name Leaky Cauldron on it, along with some people that are dressed weird entering while others are just walking right on by. I just stand there staring at it. I look away from it and remember the letter in my hand.

I look at it and what I see is not what I expected. I see my name with no address. It has my name but the last name is different. It should say Lillia Greyson but it says Lillia Lestrange, which really isn't right because the only Lestrange couple didn't have any child. I open the letter to read it.

_Dear Ms. Lillia, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

I'm going to Hogwarts. How though, I should be too old to just be starting. Also how did I even end up in this place? I'm not even a muggle-born, I'm a pureblood. I look at myself and notice that I do have the body of a child. Did I get de-aged or something? I put the letter back into the envelope and go to the Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon Alley for answers.

The place looks exactly like it's described in the books. I go over to Tom to get me into Diagon Alley.

"Excuse me sir can you get me into Diagon Alley, my parents are already there." I ask in my sweetest voice without sounding fake.

He looks me over and decides to take me to Diagon. "Sure little girl."

Tom walks over to the brick wall and says "now remember this order so you can get in on your own." He taps some bricks with his wand. I try to school my face so it doesn't show surprise over the place. It doesn't work well because seeing Diagon Alley for real is something that can cause anyone to look on with surprise.

I walk into Diagon leaving Tom behind. I decide to go to Gringotts to see if I really am a Lestrange.

I get to Gringotts pretty easily. I enter and look for a goblin I can approach. There doesn't seem to be many but then again they all look intimidating and I never liked talking to people. I soon find some amount of courage to use and go to a goblin.

"I would like to see about an inheritance test or something to prove I am a part of a family." I say.

The goblin sneers at me and takes out a parchment and dagger. "We need five drops of blood for the inheritance test."

I nod and prick my finger with the dagger. Once the goblin has the blood he does what he needs to do. I look at the parchment to see

_Lillia Abigail Lestrange (pureblood)_

_Birthday: May 22, 1979_

_Parents: Rodolphus Lestrange (pureblood) and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (pureblood)_

_Godparents: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (pureblood) and Rabastan Lestrange (pureblood)_

_Vaults: Lestrange Family Vault (available at age seventeen unless for certain circumstances)_

_ Lestrange Trust Vault (available at age ten)_

_Property: Lestrange Manor_

_ Lestrange Villa_

_ Ten other known estates _

_Traits: Magic Sensitive_

_ Creature Inheritance- Unknown (At Magical Majority)_

_ Minor __Metamorphmagus_

It's true then; I somehow ended up in the Lestrange family as the daughter of Bellatrix.

"Where is the goblin in charge of the Lestrange vaults, I would like to speak to him." I tell the goblin.

He starts talking in Gobbledegook. A new goblin came up to the desk and conversed with the goblin behind the desk. The new goblin was given the sheet to look at and then he looked at me.

"Hello, heiress Lestrange. My name is Firefist **(AN: random name I thought up)** and I am the goblin in charge of the Lestrange vaults." The new goblin introduced himself.

"Hello Firefist." I say.

"Come we have much to discuss." Firefist says and starts walking. I follow him and try not to stare at everything. We reach a door with the name Lestrange Manager on it. Firefist opens the door and enters. I follow him in.

"Now heiress Lestrange I have been taking care of the vaults in the absence of the Lord and Lady. Now that you have returned to the wizarding world you can have the heir ring." He takes out a box with the Lestrange crest on it. "This box contains the heir ring. Since your parents only had a daughter you will be able to receive it." He gives me the box to open. While examining the ring Firefist continues talking. "The ring has special properties to it. It blocks minor Legilimency attacks along with minor hexes and curses."

I put the ring on and feel a sense of comfort and protection envelope me. "Firefist, for purchases is there a way to pay without having to carry around a bag of money?" I ask.

"Yes the ring can be used for money. All you need to do it press it down on the sheet of paper they give you. Now you currently have no guardians to look after you."

"Yes, can you contact Lady Malfoy for me? She is my mother's sister. Can you make the appointment for three; I would like to get some shopping down."

"It shall be done heiress Lestrange." He says. Although being referred to as heiress Lestrange is awkward I fear being rude by asking them to not refer to me as such.

"Another thing that needs to be address is the wills of Lord and Lady Lestrange. They were never executed after they were put in jail." He tells me.

I nod my head and think it over. "Is there anything pertaining to myself?"

"Yes there is. You are to be left a trust vault that can be opened your tenth birthday. Every year it is to be refilled to the amount of 70,000 galleons. The vault is for personal and schooling purposes. A place at Hogwarts is to be kept and paid for. You are to be left with the Malfoys. If you reach the age of fifteen and the Lord and Lady are not fit or unable to retake the Head of House status you are to take it. Everything is left to you minus other things."

"That all sounds good Firefist. Is there anything else that needs to be addressed or is that all?"

"Everything appears to be in order, heiress Lestrange. I shall send a letter to Lady Malfoy to be here for three."

"Thank you Firefist for everything. I shall come back later for the appointment. Could I please have the inheritance test sheet, there was information that I would like to remember on it." I tell him and after he gives me the paper I leave.

**There is chapter one. Next you will read Lillia exploring Diagon Alley along with Vertical Alley, because I think that Diagon is more for show than anything else.**

**Don't forget to comment and rate this story. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Do you like the story so far? I don't think I'm going to focus solely on the parallel universe jumping and how she did it. The main reason I did that was because I want Lillia to have knowledge of the future but no to be a seer. **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

I leave the bank and decide to get some clothes. I am going to be meeting my aunt and right now I look like a muggle. I don't know how she will react to that.

I go to Madam Malkin's for some robes. I look around and don't really see anything. I leave and look for somewhere else to shop. I see an entry to another alley. _'Strange, there was never a mention of any other alleys.'_ The new alley is called Vertical Alley. I giggle to the name.

I see that the alley is cleaner than Diagon Alley. The shops look better and nicer. _'I guess this is for the richer clientele.'_ I quickly find a clothes shop. I enter and don't see any robes, but I do see a lady.

I go up to the lady and say "excuse me but I was wondering if you have any everyday robes I could buy?"

She looks at me with distain. '_I guess she doesn't think I have any money.'_ I move my hand so she can see my heir ring. Once she sees it her widen and she says "yes we do have some robes you can have but we only do custom jobs." I nod my head and describe the robes I want.

She leads me over to a platform to start measuring me for the robes. When she finishes that she leads me over to a seat and tells me to wait twenty minutes.

I take the twenty minutes to rest and to keep my thoughts to a minimum. Even though I tried to keep all thoughts gone, the questions on why I'm here kept coming up. Along with questions of who to trust. I don't know how the people are either. I've read so many fanfiction stories that I don't know what type of Dumbles I'm dealing with.

I noticed my thoughts were starting to get out of control so I banished most of them. Luckily my robes finished soon. I got dressed in something more presentable. The robes are a simple dark purple coloring.

I walk over to a jewelry store and look around. I find something I like and wave an employee over. I point out the bracelet I like. It's silver with emeralds and aqua marine gems on it. I ask "do you do engravings and charms?"

The worker nods his head and asks what I had in mind. I tell him that I would like on the inside have the words Always & Forever. With the enchantments being a warning for potion laced food and drinks, if possible for it to block minor hexes. The man says it's possible. I pay and go look around while waiting for the man to finish.

Vertical Alley is a nice place but nothing of interest right now. I go back to the jeweler and get my bracelet. I put it on and head back to Gringotts.

A goblin comes up to me and takes me to a side room. My aunt is already there. She watches me enter and examines me. I wait for her to make the first move. I really don't have a full plan on what to do.

She soon smiles and says "Hello Lillia. How are you?"

I smile back and say "hello Lady Malfoy I'm doing well." She gives me a look and says "you don't need to call me Lady Malfoy, why not call me Aunt Cissa."

I nod at her in agreement and tell her to call me Lily. "You look like your mother you know. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

I tell her about my life. "I was brought up in a Muggle orphanage. The people in charge said an old man with a white beard left me there. It was a terrible place, all of them where mean to me."

"Did you say old man?" She asks me. I nod my head, _'might as well implicate the old goat.'_

"Well darling if you want you can come live with me and my family. I have a son who is year younger than you." I smile to her because that is exactly what I want to hear.

"I have a couple more questions. Like how did you find to contact me?" She asks me. I internally panic.

"Well Aunt Cissa, a letter came for me but no one delivered it. I came to London and wondered around for a bit. I stopped to rest and when I was looking around I saw a lot of strange people walking in the Leaky Cauldron, I went in there. I found this place and went to Gringotts. I can't explain why but it was like I was told to."

"No one came with you. Oh you poor dear. I see you went and bought something presentable to wear, nothing muggle." I nodded my head. My clothes were terrible.

"We can come back later and get you some things but let's go home and get you settled in."

I guess she bought my story or at least accepts me because I'm family.

**I could write some more but decided that I should update instead. Lillia meet her aunt and went shopping. **

**Please review and comment.**


	4. Chapter 3

**You should feel lucky. This is longer than I expected to be, I decided to go in a different direction. I don't know if this is how long all my chapters are going to be but enjoy this one. **

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_Readings/passages_

Chapter 3

We appear in a large room. A gasp escapes my lips. I look around trying not to gawk. _'I am now a pureblood, I do not gawk.'_ Narcissa gives a faint smile.

I follow her as she leads me to another room. The portraits are gossiping and looking at me. I guess they have nothing better to do than gossip though.

We enter a sitting room. Draco and Lucius are both there. They get up once we enter. Introductions are made. I sit down once I think its ok. Before they can begin the interrogation I think over what I should say. Should I say I'm from an alternate reality or should I be quiet about it? I decide to take a leap of faith and tell my full history.

"I hate to sound rude, but I was wondering on how we have never heard of you before?" Lucius asks this.

I take a deep, shaky breath and say "I could tell you one thing over how you have never heard of me but I'm going to tell you the full truth. I'm sorry Aunt Cissa for not saying but I wasn't sure if I could fully trust you." I look down.

"And what changed your mind, if you don't mind me asking?" She said.

I look up and say "well I decided that either way it will come out, it would be better for it to come out now. Before I get into my story, you two should decide if you want Draco to hear it or not. I would also like to ask if you two wouldn't mind taking a wizard's oath to never reveal this unless I say otherwise."

The two have a silent conversation. Probably realizing how big the matter is, with me mentioning a wizard's oath. "Draco can leave for now and we can decide to include him later." Lord Malfoy says.

With Draco leaving I say "I'm sorry cousin but better safe than sorry."

Once he's gone the two Malfoy's give the oath. I'm honestly surprised they would give one, which I tell them after a minute.

Aunt Cissa gives me an amused smile and says "even if this story is ridiculous, you are still family. No one can trick a goblin when it deals with money." I nod my head to this in agreement.

"The reason I am hesitant is because of the information I know, also for how I came here. I'm confused on why I'm here; I have an idea on the how.

"You see I'm supposed to be sixteen and this world should not exist. Before today I was Lillia Greyson. This world was a book series. I know it sounds crazy but I didn't live a life in an orphanage. I had a loving family and friends. I dreamed of this world being real. A lot of people did too."

I was cut off by Lucius "what do you know of this world and how you got here?"

"I will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year because I was reduced to the age of eleven. I know I come from a dark family and I will be looked down on because of my parents. I know I am lucky to have been made a pureblood in this world. I know that Aunt Cissa comes from the Ancient and Noble House of Black along with my mother. I know about the boy-who-lived and the Dark Lord.

"I know things that are going to happen in the upcoming years. I need to learn the truth behind several things before I can know what side I will fight on. The book series was called Harry Potter, it contained his life from eleven to seventeen. Fun fact about myself, I never liked that boy he always fell for manipulation.

"The way I got was by an inter-dimensional portkey, I believe. I was in a shop and saw what I believed to be a replica of Potter's Hogwarts letter. One thing you two should know is that this book series was huge with the muggles. Everyone has heard the name and almost every kid wishes to get a letter saying they're a wizard. I picked up the letter and felt a tug to my navel, which is how the effects of a portkey are described as. I found myself in front of the Leaky Cauldron and went to Gringotts to make sure I was really a Lestrange.

"I had the goblins inform Aunt Cissa because I knew you are my aunt now. I also went shopping because I was in muggle clothes, terribly fitting ones at that."

They sat there and absorbed everything. "Why should we believe you?" Lucius asks.

I smile and say "the Dark Lord gave you a blank black journal to look after. He also gave my mother a golden goblet, known as Hufflepuff's goblet to look after. I also know some things of this world that a muggle raised shouldn't know. Lillia Lestrange has unfortunately never seen the wizarding world before today. I know some facts about this world through the books in the other world." With mentioning the book and cup the two's faces drain of any color they held.

"Why are you telling us this?" Aunt Cissa asks getting over the shock.

I give her a smile and say "there is one thing I believe is important. Family is the most important thing in the world. There are some people in my old world that went by a saying when it comes to family, Always & Forever. I adopted this saying, or at least tried. Just because I have a new family and last name doesn't mean I'm going to stop believing in it. I was brought here for some purpose. I feel I shouldn't hide it from my family."

"At least you know that family is the most important thing. Is there anything else you would like to say?" Lucius asks.

"I would like it that my knowledge of the future doesn't get used for your own purposes. I mainly know about Potter's life. I know nothing of the Ministry of Magic until about his fifth year. With that it's very minimal. I have a question though, what are the Dark Lord's goals? The books are written from a gullible Gryffindor boy's point of view. I would like to know the other half."

The two shares a look before Lucius sits forward and says "he wants to change the wizarding world. He wants to remove all muggle influences. The Dark Lord wants to build the world from the ground up."

"How does this apply to muggle-borns though? I get that they are bringing outside influences but what is his plan for them?" I ask honestly curious.

"He doesn't wish for them all to be killed. He will attack those that go against us." I nod my head at that.

"That's good." I say and think it over. I smirk when I realize something. "There is something you two should know." They look at me. "Your son is the leader in the books of muggle-born haters. It's because of him that drove most of the school against Slytherins." I see some rage in their faces.

"What exactly do you mean?" Lucius asks. I can see the disbelief and rage in his eyes.

"In the series Potter befriends a muggle-born; your son leads the attacks against her. Although he doesn't call her an m-word until their second year, he still tries to one up Potter. He degraded everyone outside of Slytherin house and he was quite vocal with it. Here's the real kicker with it too. Potter, because of the way he was raised, almost made it into Slytherin. It was between a Weasley saying it's the house of all evil and your son that made him fight with hat to make him go into the house of lions."

They sit in silence. I hear Aunt Cissa say "is that all?" I nod my head. I shouldn't give the entire series away, I mean they are Slytherins.

"My new found niece is from another dimension and knows about the future. How lovely." Lucius says. I look at him oddly.

"I figured you should know about this because you two are now my family. Also I didn't want to be extra careful about what I am to say and do." I say. I'm also a little nervous. I just told them I know the future and a true Slytherin would try to use that to their advantage.

Aunt Cissa looks at me with a soft face. I guess she sensed some of my nerves. "You did good darling with telling us. We could help you along the way now. There are some things we should go over."

Lucius nods to himself and says "yes we need to go over your life before now, your life as Lillia Lestrange."

I could see where they are going with that train of thought. "Before I meet with Aunt Cissa I thought over a plausible story if I didn't want to say the truth. I was going to say that I was taken right after being born. The light side took me because of my parents. If they believe me dead then the healer must have switched me or reported me still-born. The light side obviously didn't want another dark pureblood so they gave me to an orphanage to grow in ignorance. You only found out about me because of Gringotts sending a message to my guardians."

They nod and look thoughtful. "That could work and seems very much likely. You were actually reported to be a still-born. Your parents were torn with grief for months. When I was informed to visit Gringotts I wasn't sure what I was going to be told. Finding out it was because of my supposed dead niece, I was shell-shocked and angry." Cissa said.

We sit in silence all thinking about different things. "They get out you know, in fifth year they escape. I won't live my entire life without knowing my parents." I tell them with a sad smile.

Cissa looks happy but also sad. "It's a good thing we had Draco leave. I don't think he would be ready to hear all of this." Lucius says.

Cissa and I nod our heads. Lucius gets up and says "I should get some things in order now that I have my niece living with us. I shall see you both either later today or tomorrow." He leaves the room.

Aunt Cissa rises and says "come along, I shall show you to your rooms. Tomorrow we are to go shopping since you have no worldly possessions here." I get up and follow my aunt.

We get to some doors. She opens them and I look around with wide eyes. The room shows the money the Malfoy family has. "Thank Aunt Cissa, you didn't have to take me in but you did which I am grateful for." I tell her with a smile.

"It's no problem, just like you said earlier family Always and Forever. For tonight I will have some house-elves transfigure you some night gowns. Since you will become a permanent house guest for the time being Kelfie will be your personal house-elf. Kelfie!" Narcissa says.

There's a pop and a house-elf appears. This house-elf is wearing some actual clothes that look like a uniform. She looks the complete opposite of Dobby. Strange is the only word I could think of to describe it.

"Mistress Narcissa called?" The little elf squeaked out.

"Kelfie you are now Lillia Lestrange's personal elf. You are to answer her calls for whenever she needs you."

Kelfie bows and turns wide-eyed to me. I show a sign of surprise when she bows to me. "Mistress Lillia, you may call whenever you is needs me."

"That's good Kelfie and thank you. I don't have anything right now so you may leave." Her eyes grow wide with the thank you but she doesn't look like she's about to cry.

I look to my aunt and see she is amused. I guess I can see why she would show amusement.

"I wasn't expecting you to assign a house-elf to me, but thank you I believe would be the only appropriate thing to say."

"Yes, I guess you would. This room is enchanted to change to what the owner wants, just will the room to change and it shall. If you wish to go exploring just ask Kelfie for instructions. Dinner will be served at five, Kelfie will tell you when. Dinner is only formal on Sundays and is the only meal eaten as a family. I will let you get settled and will see you soon." Aunt Cissa told me then left my room.

I look around to see that the room is done in neutral colors. I decide to change it now. I will the walls to change to a light green color. Then add some blues, greys, and blacks. I walk around to see my bed is king sized. I have a desk and a walk in closest. The closest is one of those that every girl dreams of having. I also have a bathroom that contains a large tub and a shower. The sinks have mirrors but they aren't enchanted, which I am grateful for.

I decide to look around the rest of the house and call Kelfie. I ask her to show me the way to my cousin. I should get to know him.

It doesn't take as long as I believed it would to find his rooms. I knock before hearing him say "enter."

"Hey cuz, I'm sorry for sending you but I wanted to tell your parents and let them decide to tell you or not. They don't want you to know about what I told them." I start out telling him. I walk right to his desk chair while he's sitting on his bed.

He looks sad when I said his parents didn't want him to know. I smirk and say "they never said I couldn't tell you anything. They just went to deal with different matters." His face lights up.

"So what can you tell me?" He asks and sits up.

"Well I won't tell you everything." He groans at that. "I will say that I know some future events. I'm not all seeing or a seer though."

"That's cool, so what do you know?" He asks.

"Now why should I tell you? I haven't even told your parents, and I'm not."

"But why, think of everything we can do with this information."

"I know and that's why I'm not saying anything. Although how much do you want to befriend Harry Potter and why?"

Obviously not expecting this question Draco pauses and thinks it over. "I just remember hearing about him while growing up and I always thought it would be cool to have him as my friend."

I look at Draco and examine his face. "Well just do well to not insult his friends. There are two things he hates with a passion, one being bullies and the other being spoiled kids."

He seems to really think about this. After that we enter a conversation over different things. When a house-elf comes later to tell us that dinner is ready we head out, but before we leave I warn Draco to never tell my secret.

Dinner was a silent affair. Lucius told us some things about how he is spreading the news of me. Aunt Cissa told us about the shopping trip we will be taking tomorrow. All in all the dinner was like what I expected just not as tense.

After dinner I had Kelfie lead me to my room and I tried to remember how to get there. In my room, I took a shower and dressed in the gown that I am guessing was Cissa's but transfigured.

I feel asleep not completely accepting that this was my new reality.

(*&*)

Kelfie woke me up the next morning. I got ready for the day and went down to the dining room. Lucius and Narcissa were already there eating. I said good morning and joined them.

We made small talk at times but I was really just trying to wake up. Draco soon joined us. Aunt Cissa told us that once we finish eating we would be going out. I nodded my head expecting it.

We finished in thirty minutes. Aunt Cissa checking our appearances and approving of them lead us to the room I arrived in. We apparated to Diagon Alley and began the day.

We went to the clothing store I went to last time first. Aunt Cissa wasted no time telling the woman exactly what she wanted for me. In total I got; ten formal robes, about twenty everyday robes, and some lounging robes I should say.

When it was time to pay I asked if I should pay but Aunt Cissa soon dismissed this notion and paid. She led Draco and me to a jewelry store where I picked out a few pieces. We went to a trunk store and got a three compartment trunk with light-weight and shrinking charms. She also got me some shoes and other things a girl needed. It seemed that Aunt Cissa and Lucius decided to get my school things later because we didn't stop to get any.

After getting the pureblood essentials Aunt Cissa asked if I wanted anything. I asked for a pet and she nodded her head. Draco and I had been conversing throughout the day and he said he already had a pet, an owl named Ares.

We went to a pet store and I decided to find my pet through my magic. I wanted to see if I had a familiar here. I closed my eyes and stretched my magic. I felt a pull and followed it. I saw a beautiful kitten. She was light grey and white striped. Her eyes were a light yellow-green color. I picked her up and went over to Aunt Cissa.

She gave me a small smile and went to buy her. While paying for her and her things I decided to call her Tiger. I know it was plain but it fit her. When I asked her if it was ok it seemed she nodded her head. I didn't really think on that. When we were leaving I did manage to see a snowy white owl.

After that we went home where Draco and I hung out. He showed me the rest of the house, mansion really, and Tiger never left me that day. When I saw the library I knew that I would explore it, but vowed to never be like Hermione Granger. The rest of the day went by and I soon found myself in my bed about to fall asleep.

I was petting Tiger and thinking over how I felt a pull for her. I decided to try to find a book on familiars later. I fell asleep happy that night.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So yeah I decided to have Lillia tell her new guardians about how she came from a different dimension. The familiar won't be anything big I just thought she should have a pet. I mean why not.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Another long chapter, I am surprised by how this is writing. I hope you enjoy this.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

Chapter 4

The time spent with my family after arriving has been nice. I have looked through the library to see if there was anything I wanted to read. I find a couple of books; they are about occlumency, potions, animagus, and ancient runes. I have a few others but those are the ones that I really like or thought I really needed.

I decided to read over occlumency because I'm not sure if people would try to look through my thoughts or not. My heir ring protects me but I want to have my own shields.

I have a potions book because I feel I might need to know the basics for school. I don't know how Snape will react to me. I have animagus and ancient runes because those interest me the most.

I thought over reading an introduction to dark arts but decided against it for now. I should get the basics of what is taught first. I can make them my projects for later.

I got closer to Draco and found that I have a best friend with him. When we discussed Hogwarts he started boasting about how he will be in Slytherin house and how well it will be.

Actually I'll just show you how it went.

"So Draco, how do you think your first year will go?" I asked.

Draco perked up and said "I will no doubt be in Slytherin and you are going to be there too although ahead of me."

"Does Slytherin house have a hierarchy?" I asked. I wanted to know so I could be prepared.

Draco nods his head. "Yeah it's one of the things all future Slytherins know. Our first years will be just observing how it is. We won't have to deal with that until third year or if we do something that makes the court notice us. We should be fine."

"What do you expect will happen once we each hit third?" I ask. It's a good thing I'm learning this. At least I won't have to deal with politics before I'm thirteen.

"I will of course become either the prince or king of Slytherin easily." He started boasting but I cut him off.

"Dearest cousin, before you finish I just have one question. Will you gain this title because of your skills or because of your name? I have a feeling that I will be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. If I do enter Slytherin and become a part of the court, it will because of me and not the name Lestrange." I tell him.

"Of course cuz, we won't just depend on our family names." It's seemed rather weak to me.

"Why won't we depend on them?"

Draco looks sheepish, "I don't know."

"See Dray, this is the reason I am your best friend and closest cousin. I need to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself. The reason we won't depend on our family names is because if we do we will be the talk of every pureblood and half-blood and not in a good way. If we make everyone see we can accomplish things without the need of money more people would want to be in our good graces. By having the Malfoy and Lestrange name we already have many followers but if we show how useful we are they will ask for us by first name. Just think of it now Dray. People will flock for the help of Draco." I spin it a little. I just don't want to have to listen to him sound like a spoiled brat.

"I can see it, they would want MY help and not because of my last name." He has a huge grin at the end.

Let's just say that I began my work. I decided to change small things and see how it affects the bigger picture. I'm going to be a true Slytherin in that I don't show face. Dragon has a long way to go but now he shouldn't sound too bratty.

There were a few other interesting events that happened over the summer. Aunt Cissa decided to bring me to a tea party with other prominent purebloods.

In preparation of this event I had many lessons. I hated every single second of those lessons but I didn't complain or fight it. The thought keeping me going was_ 'I would rather not make a fool of myself.'_ The lessons were worth it because when the party came around, I made all the mothers and children astonished. They had heard about how I was left in the hands of filth before finding my aunt. They were surprised that I was being the perfect pureblood child.

All in all, the event was boring but I made the Lestrange and Malfoy name happy. I feel cheap degrading myself to little parties but I knew that this was helpful. I made myself known in the pureblood community. They now knew my name and that I can hold myself in an event.

The children there were also curious about me. They all grew up with one another. I was fresh blood to them. I didn't really have any knowledge of them from the book series. These were mostly my year mates that I was talking to. I didn't see any lifelong friends with these girls, more like acquaintances. The only problem was my muggle raised status which I knew would cause problems and I was preparing for them.

What a perfect transition. Another part of my summer was studying. Draco didn't understand why I was doing this. He didn't have the label of muggle-raised on his back though. Most wouldn't dare attack the Lestrange heir. There would always be the few that tried anyway.

My studies started with me finding my core. I thought this would make using magic easier. I mean knowing where and how to lead it should be good. I coupled finding my core with occlumency training. Both required many hours of meditation to accomplish.

I found that my core had no real order to it. It was a teal color and unbound. When I touched it with my mind it responded so eagerly. It was like a lost friend and companion that were joyous to be found. Before I called on it outside of meditation I looked for it at least ten more times. Outside when I called for it, it was a rush at first. I could feel an eagerness to please and an eagerness to do. I practiced levitation and small tricks. It took a while but I was surprised by the ease this was done at.

With occlumency I found my mind. It was a forest near a beach. The land was permanently at sunset and it was a mess. It had memories and thoughts in every surface and corner. It took me a very long time to get through half the memories. I decided to form a ward around my island. This ward was made of electricity and clouds. I hoped that the clouds would disorient any invaders. I also put my memories in the trees. The farther in the forest I went the more personal and revealing the memory. At the center I put all memories of the future in a locked box. This box was also buried. Throughout the forest and in the clouds were bubbles. These bubbles contained a memory along with an electric shock. I made these as a defense against any intruders. I felt that was good for a beginning.

I updated and went through my memories every night. I expected them to be finished my Christmas time. I just need something to disorient anyone before then. I decided that I need to talk to Lucius later about them.

After finding my core and getting some occlumency accomplished I started reading books. I read the basics of everything. After the basics I read deeper into the more interesting topics. Those happen to be transfiguration, potions, ancient runes, and dark arts.

After a small discussion with Lucius over the dark arts he said it was fine for me to read about it but I must never practice them yet. He said that most pureblood families had their heirs do the theoretical work from eleven to thirteen years old. After that it was carefully watched lessons over the summer and sometimes over the school year. He clarified that the dark arts can be influential and can corrupt some. All families decided to wait until the child had a firm grasp of magic herself before they began something that can be dangerous.

I accepted this and read through the books that were in the library. Some of them I was not to touch because they are for Malfoy blood only. I accepted this and decided to see how the Lestrange library was.

Besides the studying and pureblood gatherings I hung out with my cousin. Although he was a brat and sometimes a pain, I grew to love him as a cousin. We became best friends over the summer. I helped him with growing out of his spoiled ways while be helped me with being a pureblood.

I did find a book on familiars and read that I should be able to read Tiger's emotions. Along with this a two way link can be formed. This link can only carry emotions. Most familiar's intelligence is based on the wizard's so Tiger could be either average or slightly above I guess. It also said that some familiar's didn't leave their chosen's side while others can. Tiger liked to stay by my side. She was silent and always there. The pureblood's loved the fact that I had a familiar also, never could get over that fact.

Time was moving by quickly at the Malfoy residence. Before I noticed it was time to go to Diagon Alley for my supplies. The day started out normally, get up, get dressed, eat breakfast and wait. Once everyone finished Uncle Luc, he soon asked to be called this after some time, stood and led us to the front room.

He took Draco and I went with Aunt Cissa, we apparated to Diagon Alley. Aunt Cissa led Draco and I to Madam Malkin's to get my Hogwarts robes. They were of lesser quality than I had become used to. I didn't sneer or complain that would have made a scene that is unwanted. I also expected this to happen because as far as I knew this was the only place to buy Hogwarts robes.

When I looked at Draco he immediately made eye contact with me. I could see he was about to complain but I glared at him. He didn't open his mouth but let his annoyance show through his eyes. I nodded my head in agreement but didn't fuss.

Uncle Luc went to buy some of my supplies. He was going to buy my books but I said that I wanted to look around at the books too. It was decided that he would get everything for me besides my robes, wands, and books.

I finished and went over to my aunt and cousin. After paying we left and headed to the book store where I instantly went off. I just wanted to make sure that there was nothing of interest here that Malfoy Manor didn't already have.

I found nothing of interest really, there were a couple books but those can be read later. We got the required books and left to receive my wand. Uncle Luc had joined us before checking out my books.

Ollivander's was just as strange as described. I was on alert because from everything I have read he likes to scare people. I knew I was going to jump but I wanted to be ready.

"Lady Malfoy, 12 inches, hawthorn wood and with dragon heartstring core. Very good wand I made. It's still good?" He received a nod. We all jumped when he suddenly appeared.

"And you Lord Malfoy, ah yes I made that for your grand-father. It's treating you well?" He received another nod.

"Now young Lestrange, come up and we shall find your wand." I watched as a measuring tape flew around me wildly. It soon stopped and Ollivander had a wand in his hand. Several wands were tried but none were a match. When I finally knew my wand found me I felt my magic again. It leaped to connect with the wand eagerly. My magic is eager and the wand didn't hesitate to follow. A light appeared at the tip of my wand and it is the same color as my core. After that I knew that this is my wand. I remember Ollivander saying "11 ½ inches, Ash wood, and a Chimera Scale for a core. It's very good water elemental spells and the dark arts. I hope this wand serves you well. I also hope to see great things from you; it's not very often that I see a person sensitive to magic so young."

We paid and left soon after. Once we got home I went straight to my room, ignoring the talking that Draco was doing. Tiger was on my shoulder. I decided to examine my wand and my core. I felt a pull but I also felt my magic basically doing a celebratory dance. Looking at my core, I saw two cords; my best guess was my familiar bond and my wand. But I wasn't sure. Thinking over what Ollivander said the only really confusing part is that he said I am magically sensitive. What does that mean? I then remembered that the test from Gringotts said the same thing.

I went to find my aunt and uncle to discuss some things I have discovered.

I found them in the sun room. I was lucky enough to find both of them there. I greet them and took a seat.

"I've been studying and looking through different materials. I thought I should bring some things to light with how I am doing." I say.

"Why not start with an overview Lillia." Lucius says.

I nod and say "well I started occlumency." Both of their faces show surprise. "I decided to start it because there are things that I know that other people will use. I know I need to protect myself from that."

After hearing that a look of understanding crosses their faces. I continue with "I believe that I have started well. I haven't gotten through all my memories yet but I have gotten the ground work completed. I don't know how it will hold up against an attack."

I sit there and wait for a response. Uncle Luc says "we are not accomplished in the mind arts but we have a friend who is. We can see about him testing your shields."

I have an idea on who this person is. "If it's Severus Snape you are thinking of, I will only allow him to enter my mind if he swears an oath. The books never gave away his allegiance." Slight lie, the readers never found out until the last book. "I do not want him to be able to share anything he sees."

They nod their heads in understanding. "I believe he will agree to this. You should be able to meet up with him over the school year." Aunt Cissa says.

"Another thing I wanted to bring up is that before I tried any magic, I looked for my core." I tell them. I didn't really know what to expect for their reactions. I don't know if it's common practice to find your core or not.

"You did what?" Uncle Luc asks in disbelief.

"I looked for my core. I thought that doing magic would be easier if I knew where it was coming from." Seeing the looks of astonishment I wasn't sure what to think. "Is something wrong? I- my theory was proven correct magic is very easy to accomplish." I say.

Aunt Cissa says "well Lillia is it very hard to find one's core. Most don't even try because of how hard it is. For you to accomplish this and so soon shows that you will be powerful."

I couldn't really believe that. "But Aunt Cissa, I found it in about two weeks, the same amount of time to find my mind scape. I thought since both would require meditation I should look for them at the same time." I don't think their comprehending what I'm saying anymore.

"What did you see?" Lucius asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I found a big teal colored substance. I reached out to it and it leaped to me. My magic is eager to do and eager to please. After finding my core my magic has become less contained. I can feel it sitting underneath my skin waiting to be used. When I did a spell is was happy." I tell them with a smile. I am truly happy with my magic.

"I have never heard of magic described that way before. I'm almost fearful to ask but what can you accomplish now?" Aunt Cissa asks.

I look them in the eyes to see them with curiosity and shock. "I am becoming quite skilled with wand-less magic." If they weren't trained to hide most of their emotions I fear their eyes would have popped out by now.

We finished the discussion soon after. They both left with blank faces. They stopped showing emotions and tried to process everything I said. I told them because I don't know the norms of the wizarding world. They just showed me that I am not normal, but whoever wants to be normal.

The rest of summer went by. Draco taught me the basics for flying and Quidditch. I have to say I like flying but not the game. When the start of term came around Aunt Cissa started to show emotions, well more than she usually does. I packed and made sure I had everything. For anything I forgot would be owl-mailed and I am to mail them at least once a month.

The day of September 1st was calm and nothing like how the Weasley family experiences the day.

**I hope you liked it. Now Lillia is going to have an easy time with her magic but she will be stunted with emotions. I hope you are enjoying this story so far.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This shall be the last of revisions. Once again sorry it took me so long to update. This story is now going to have Lillia as a year above Harry Potter and her cousin but a year below the Weasley Twins. I thought it made more sense and this was the original idea but when I went to write it the first time and just wrote the other way.**

**I you enjoy my small revisions.**

Chapter 5

The day was calm and easy. Well it wasn't perfect but it wasn't hectic and crazy either. We ate breakfast, got ready for the day, and I made sure I packed everything. With a good thirty minutes left, we apparated to the station.

We said our goodbyes but they weren't tearful, those happened before we left. I soon boarded the train and looked for a compartment. I find one with a girl that looks around my age. I ask her if I could join her. She lets me join her.

I introduce myself and see a slight bit of fear in her eyes. She gets over it and introduces herself as "Nicole Smith. It's nice to meet you." We sort of sit in silence. I take out a book to read while Nicole just sits there.

It's not until the train has left and some minutes pass before she says "you know I won't place any blame of your parents on you. It was their own actions that you are in no way responsible for."

I look at her face for a while before saying thanks. After that we begin talking about little things. I find out that she is a half-blood with the magic from her mother's side. Nicole believes that she will be a Hufflepuff out of all the houses. I tell her that I think I will be in Slytherin. She doesn't show any fear of my guess. Only sadness at the thought that I might not talk to anymore.

I decide to tell her something that I had discovered at my old world. "You know Nicole I believe that the best and scariest friendships are that of a Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Just think Slytherins are not very loyal but when they are we defend till the end and we are thinkers, just not Ravenclaw thinkers. Then you have the Hufflepuffs who are hard workers and are also very loyal. The amount of things that could be accomplished if a Slytherin became best friends with a Hufflepuff is scary."

After that we just continued to talk with a silent promise to always be friends and never abandon the other. I feel happy as we get closer to Hogwarts. I just became friends with someone although a no doubt Hufflepuff, I still made a friend. She comments on Tiger, saying that she is really cute.

We arrived at Hogsmeade and heard a loud voice calling for all first years. It's a surprise to see Hagrid up close. I knew he was huge, being a half-giant, but he is tall. We got into the boats and started our way to the castle. The books and movies don't really prepare us. When we see the castle for the first time we all gasp. My jaw drops in an undignified way.

Everything is moving along just like the books. We go and are introduced to Professor McGonagall. She does the exact same speech, and I still hear the distaste when she says Slytherin. We enter the great hall and I imagine that Granger whispers loudly about the book Hogwarts: A History.

I can feel everyone around me is a bundle of nerves. The hat does just about the same song and people are called up for sorting. I zone out its unimportant really, well to me. I snap out of it when I hear my name is called. I hear gasps echo through the hall. The name Lestrange is not a good one to have at this time. I know for what reasons but I am going to ignore them and stand tall.

"_Hello. You have a very interesting mind, you do. You know more than you should it seems too." _The hat says.

'_Don't tell anyone about this please. I don't want to be controlled by anyone.' _I think to the hat.

"_I don't think you would let anyone truly control you. Trust that I cannot tell anyone your secrets. Salazaar made sure of that. Now where to put you. You are difficult. You are very smart and so far have been proven to be more studious than your other life. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad but it's not the right fit either. You don't take to people well so Hufflepuff is not an option. Although you could be great friends and have fun with them I doubt you would fit in with Gryffindor. That leaves your best fit. I hope you don't scare too many people in your first year. Better be… _Slytherin!" The hat says then yells to the hall.

I take off the hat and look to see no surprised faces at all. I guess having a Lestrange in Slytherin is really that typical. I sit down and feel some eyes on me. I look around and see Nicole, who I nod to, along with the headmaster looking at me. I make sure that my electric shields are up before I look to him. I feel light probing but nothing that really concerns me.

I start listening to the sorting when I hear my new friend's name. She goes to Hufflepuff just like she guessed. I smile to her when she looks at me. I want to keep her friendship so I should make it known.

The night ends with low fuss and nothing really special. I know that this is my only year of peace I guess I should say before the story begins.

After dinner the first years are lead to the common rooms. The Slytherin common rooms are nice and comfy looking. After we arrive the prefects go over some simple rules. "Never leave the common room alone. Keep all arguments and disagreements between snakes in the common rooms. Try not to get caught doing anything." They basically told us.

Professor Snape came into the common rooms after this and went over the rules along with adding that we can see any day from after dinner until curfew. After the first week he will meet with us individually. He finished with a basic saying of "stay out of trouble."

I thought we were going to be dismissed once he left but we weren't. The court decided to introduce themselves tonight. Like really we are first years, it's been a long day, and we are tired. I doubt we are all going to remember everything they say.

I don't catch the names but I know that I could get them from my occlumency. They go over the Slytherin rules again for us but add that we are underneath them and we should do what they say. They also don't expect a bunch of talent from us just for us to stay quiet and out of the way. They all said that they might approach one of us at any time for any reason. Just to be prepared. The nicest thing they said was that every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday evening they have study sessions to help anyone in the house.

After that we get to go to our rooms, which were individual dorms. I didn't really look around at the room. Just got ready for bed, went through my memories and then went to sleep. It was a very exhausting day.


	7. One-Shot Request

Sorry for those that thought this was a chapter. Just wanted to get this message out to my reader.

I have decided to start taking requests for ONE-SHOTS they can be for Harry Potter, Fairy Tail, Percy Jackson, Vampire Diaries, and Doctor Who. I do not mind crossovers I also do not mind some requests outside of those listed but I might not write for them if I don't know the fandom or am not capable of it. I will try to inform those if not possible.

I will not write smut. I also have the right to refuse any idea that comes through. Just message me about any ideas please.


End file.
